Of A Life With Love
by GoodTimesRoll
Summary: Set seven years after the war with Voldemort. The Life of Ron and Hermione ... life, marriage, children. Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Its my first story so please review and tell me what you think just please nothing mean. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Proposal

Of A Life With Love

Chapter One

Set seven years after Harry defeated Voldemort. Ron and Hermione are together and Harry and Ginny were together.

It had been seven years. Seven years since the first kiss that Ron and Hermione had first shared. Seven years since Harry had killed Voldemort. Seven years since the lives or Tonks, Lupin, and Fred had been so sadly taken. After Hermione had gone to Australia to fix her parents she had moved in to the burrow with the Weasley clan. Harry who had gone back to Godrics Hollow once more had moved in as well. Hermione told her parents that as much as she loved them and they would always be a part of their lives, she now belonged in the wizarding world. They begged her to stay longer but eventually they understood. She was no longer the little girl that they picked up at platfom 9 3/4 at the end of school term, she was an adult and they had to let her go.

It was a warm summer day at the burrow. Although the souls of the ones that died during the final battle were missed, the sadness had finally gone. Hermione had just sent an owl with a letter to her parents. She was laying in the grass, looking up at the clouds. It was peacful. She could hear the soft hum of Mr. Weasley tinkering with a muggle toy in his shed. She was so happy. Her and Ron had been together now for a year and she was sure that they would be together forever. Little did she know that Ron was insided having a similar conversation with Harry.

" I dont know if i can do it mate", Ron whined as he slammed his head into his pillow. "You love her and you already have the ring, whats the problem", harry asked. "What if she says no", ron asked " i would just die". "She wont say no mate i promis, just go out there and do it. You will be fine", Harry said trying to surpress his laughter. Ron stood up "its now or never he thought" and headed to the garden where the unsuspecting hermione layed.

"Hello Love", he said after sitting down in the grass with hermione, " i have something to ask you". Hermione sat up and looked into his eyes. "Ok", she replied with concern.  
"Well you know that i love you and i have loved you since the first time you told me i had dirt on my nose on the train," she smiled as the memory of this flooded her mind, " well ever since then i knew that i was ment to be with you and only you and what i want to ask you is", his voice cracked and his palms sweated while he pulled the small box from his pocket," Hermione my love ... Will you marry me?" Her eyes flooded with tears and he became very nervous. "Yes oh my god yes i will marry you", and with that he slid the ring on her finger and she jumped into his waiting arms. "Well i guess its time we told our families and start looking for our own flat", he said. With that they got up and walked into the house holding her hand in his the whole walk back. This was the day his life would change forever.


	2. Roomies

Of A Life With Love

Chapter 2

Roomies

"Oh Ronald it's lovely," Hermione said looking around the flat that they had just purchased, " it's close to both of our jobs and its big enough to raise a family". It was true, the flat was everything that they could have hoped for. It was close to the ministry where they both worked. Ron worked in the department of Magical Games and Sports while Hermione headed the department for International Magical Corporation. "Your right, it will be wonderful and one day we can fill it with our own little troop of Weasleys," he sighed, kissing her on the cheek.

Two weeks later it was time to move. All of the family was helping. Ron was unpacking his clothes in their new bedroom while Hermione was setting up her new office. Ginny was unpacking the dishes along with Mrs. Weasley who was filling the cabinents with food. Harry was helping Arthur and Percy move in the furniture. Bill and Fluer were putting up the new table and chairs. "Where do you want the bookshelf Hermione", Harry called. "In the living room on the far wall near the lamp", she replied. She was so gratefull to have the help of her soon to be new family and of course magic.

It only took them four hours to get the new flat in order.

The flat was finished. Ron and Hermione bid farewell to the Weasleys before falling lazily onto the couch. " Home", Ron sighed. "Our home", Hermione replied. "Well I guess were going to be roomies now", he grinned as he shook her hand. "No Ron, were going to be married", and with that she kissed him softly.

The wedding was only a month away. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had begun to plan it the moment they enounced the engagement. Everyone was so pleased. Ron had asked Harry to be his best man and Hermione asked Ginny to be her maid of honor. The rest of his brothers and Fluer would also be in the wedding. It was going to be a magical wedding, but Mr. Weasley had gotten the approval from the new minister to allow Hermione's parents to attend. There wedding was going to be in the garden at the burrow. It was going to take place around the area where Ron had proposed. All of there friends from Hogwarts where going to be there. They were both very happy.

Ron stood up and faced Hermione, "well what do you say we go break in that new bed of ours". " My dear Ronald that is with a doubt the best idea you have had all day", and with that she took his hand in hers and walked slowly down the hall.


	3. The Wedding

The Wedding

Chapter 3

The burrow looked beautiful. There was a white tent set up in the back yard near the spot that Ron had proposed to Hermione. The sun was shining down upon rows of chairs that would soon be filled by guests.

"What if she changes her mind," a nervous Ron asked Harry. "She won't change her mind, she loves you and she always has. You are just as nervous as I was when I married Ginny and look how well that turned out. I'm going to be a dad," Harry smiled. "Yea I guess your right. Congratulations again mate. I know you will make a great dad." Ron patted Harry on the back and began putting the finishing touches on his black dress robes.

"Hermione you look even more beautiful than you did for the Yule Ball," Ginny told Hermione as she put small white flowers in her hair. "Thank you so much, for everything, I couldn't have done it with out you and your mum." "Don't forget she is going to be your mom to," Ginny said. Hermione was stunning in white dress robes and her hair pulled back in loose curls. "5 min," Mrs. Weasley called from the door, "Hermione you look amazing, Ron is a lucky man." "Well I guess we should head down stairs Ginny," and with that they went to the kitchen where Hermione's dad was waiting.

"Ready dear," Mr. Granger asked quietly as Ginny walked down the aisle where Ron, Harry, and the Weasley boys waited. "As I'll ever be," the music began to play and the back door opened slowly letting in the sunlight.

"Wow," was all Ron could get out of his mouth as Hermione moved closer to him. Mr. Granger gave his daughter one last kiss. "We gather here to day to honor the life bond of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger," the wizard giving the ceremony stated. "I believe that the young couple has written vowels for one another."

"Hermione Jean Granger, I promise to love and honor you," Ron began. "I promise to protect you and give you all that you deserve and more. I promise to never call you a know-it-all or bookworm ever again," the audience laughed", because I now realize that it was those qualities that made me love you from the day you told me I had dirt on my nose, on our first day of Hogwarts."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I promise to love and respect you," Hermione said tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I promise to honor and protect you in all that I can. I promise, she smiled, to never call you a prat or tell you that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon ever again because I now realize that I love you more than life itself and could never live without you."

Ron stepped forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ronald do you take Hermione to be your wife?" "I do," Ron smiled. "Hermione do you take Ronald to be your husband?" "I do," Hermione smiled back. "Then I now declare you bonded for life". With that, their wands both sent off bright red sparks and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The party began with Ron and Hermione's first dance. They danced to the song they first danced to at Bill's wedding. "I love you Hermione, I always have", Ron said looking down at her. She responded by kissing him so passionately that nobody noticed that the song was over. The music changed to fast pace songs by the Weird Sisters. Everyone began to dance. Hermione smiled to herself. "If only Fred and the others could have been here," she thought. Everyone looked so happy, it was hard to believe that life was once full of terror and death. She saw Harry patting Ron on the back and thought to herself how lucky she was to have those two in her life. She was so thankful for her parents and her new family. She knew everything was going to be ok.

It was now 3:00 in the morning, and the guests had all gone. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and thanks. "You take good care of my boy Hermione," Mrs. Weasely sobbed. Hermione gave her a long hug," I promise."

They stepped into fireplace and flooed back to their flat. "Well that was a good wedding," Ron called from the bedroom where he was changing out of his dress robes. The bathroom door slowly opened. "Yea I guess it was," Hermione said. Ron turned to smile at her and stopped dead in his tracks. She was even more beautiful than he remembered and that outfit was going to drive him insane. She smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss. "You are going to be the death of me, you know that," Ron teased playfully, kissing her neck. "I plan to be," she whispered. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each others company, only to wake up in each others arms. 


	4. One Year and Counting

One Year and Counting

Chapter Four

"I can't believe it has been a year already," Hermione said while playing with little James on the floor of her and Ron's flat. Ron was still at work, he had been working late this week so his department could keep up with planning the schedule for this year's Quiditch season. Today was their one year anniversary. Ginny and her son James had come over to help Hermione clean the house and prepare dinner. The past year had been great. Hermione and Ron's jobs were going perfect and they were the happiest they had been in their life.

"Well Ron should be home soon so I think James and I will head home," Ginny said picking up her 7 month old son. "Were going to go see daddy," at those words James grinned. "Have fun Hermione," and with that they were gone.

Ten minutes later as Hermione was laying out the dishes for dinner she heard the door open and shut. "Hello love, sorry I'm late but Katie was being impossible with the game layout," he gave her a hug so big that he lifted her off of her feet. "Happy Anniversary Hermione, I have a present for you." He pulled a long velvet box from his robes and put it in her outstretched hand. She opened the box and laying inside was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. She opened the locket and found a picture of them from their wedding next to the engraved words _To the Love of My Life_. She clasped the locket around her neck and gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much," she said. "I have a gift for you but you have to close your eyes." She had been waiting almost two weeks to tell him the news, but she wanted to wait till the right time. He closed his eyes as she put a rectangle box in his hands. "Ok you can open your eyes now," she said as he smiled and began to open the box. Inside was a picture frame with a black and white picture. In the picture was a small object that had been circled in white pen. The words next to it read "Little Weasley". The top of the frame had been engraved with the words _Loving Husband, Loving Father._ "Loving father?" he said. He looked at Hermione questioningly. She moved closer and to him and took the picture frame from him. "Ron, in about 8 months we are going to be parents," she said hoping he would take the news well. He stared at her for a moment then lifted her off of her feet in one sweeping moment. "Oh my god Hermione, I love you so much," he said. "We are going to be parents, we are going to have our own little weasley running around the house. I love you so much, so very, very, very much." "I'm so happy that your excited Ron. I couldn't wait to tell you. That's why I have been so sick lately. The baby is due in December. My next appointment with the healers is in two weeks and we can find out the sex of the baby!" Hermione said in one long breath. "Hermione you are the most beautiful women in the whole world and I can not wait to have children with you."

The next day, they flooed to the Burrow. Everyone was going to be there so it was the perfect time to announce the new addition to the family. They were all sitting in the kitchen. Harry and Charlie were playing wizard chess. Ginny and Fluer were playing with James, Victorie, and Teddy. Bill, George and Mr. Weasley were debating who would make it to the next quiditch world cup. Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet Hermione and Ron as they came out of the fireplace. "Ron dear how are you?" she asked. "Fine mum," he kissed her cheek and walked over to where Harry was beating Charlie at chess. "Hermione dear are you feeling well, you look a little pale," as she welcomed into the kitchen. It was true, Ron hadn't noticed but Hermione didn't look well at all. Her face was pale and clammy. He walked back over to her as she tried to steady herself. "I'm fine really no need to fuss," she said smiling weakly. "I told you we shouldn't have flooed," Ron said, his voice full of concern. "I told you that I would be fine, don't worry about it," Hermione said glaring in his direction. "Why shouldn't Hermione have flooed?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking between the two. Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded. "Well mum, I didn't think it would be to good in her condition and all." Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione who answered her questioning look with "I'm pregnant". The bowl that Mrs. Weasley had been holding hit the floor as she engulfed Hermione in a hug.

The rest of the night was full of questions and congratulations. When it was time to leave, Hermione was bombarded with hugs from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They put floo powder in the fire place and returned home. Ron kissed Hermione as they walked back to there bedroom. They put on their pajamas and lied down in bed. The day had been tiring for them both. Hermione was lying on her back with her hand over her stomach. Ron moved over to her and moved her hand. He pulled up her shirt and placed a kiss on her stomach. "Hey there kid, I'm going to be your dad." Hermione laughed. "You are going to be a good dad," she laughed. He moved up on the bed and kissed her forehead. "You are going to be a great mom." They fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of the new life to come.


End file.
